The use of decoys to attract waterfowl is an ancient practice. Typically, prior art decoys float on the surface of a body of water.
A relatively recent development in the art of waterfowl decoys has been to provide some means for moving all or part of the decoy, the objective being to provide a decoy which appears more natural to waterfowl such as ducks or geese.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,683, issued Sep. 22, 1998, discloses a battery powered apparatus to provide movable wings and feet on waterfowl decoys. The decoy floats on the surface of the water and incorporates wings which move back and forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,448, issued Jan. 30, 1990, discloses a bird decoy including a body and a flapping mechanism mounted therein moving a pair of wings which oscillate with respect to the body. The bird decoy is for positioning on the surface of a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,385, issued Nov. 4, 1986, discloses a waterfowl decoy which incorporates a pair of rotatable wings slidably and rotatably received and secured on the axle of a bracket carried by the waterfowl decoy. The wings rotate when subjected to a breeze.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,722, issued Apr. 2, 1991, discloses a game bird decoy cut from flexible sheet plastic foam material and mounted on a pole to simulate the silhouette of a bird approaching landing on water or land.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,780, issued Aug. 3, 1993, discloses a plastic shelled game bird decoy operable through a cord, wire, rope or the like to cause wing flapping or flagging movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,764, issued Sep. 8, 1992, discloses a decoy with a pair of flexible wings which fluctuate in a flapping action in response to air flow over the wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,466, issued Jun. 10, 1997, discloses an animal decoy apparatus including radio controlled upper appendages. In the case where the animal is a waterfowl, the appendages simulate wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,619, issued Jan. 26, 1999, discloses an animated decoy wherein the appearance of symmetrical lateral movement such as the flapping of a bird's wings is provided by a rotating vane which has a light side and a dark side. The patent suggests possible use of a motor to rotate the vane.